deroderidderfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
De Vuurproef (strip)
De Vuurproef is een opkomend Rode Ridder album en het 254ste album van De Rode Ridder en het vijfde album van De Uitverkorene cyclus. Belangrijke evenementen *Johan doet mee aan een spel genaamd De Vuurproef. Verhaallijn De Rode Ridder heeft gezworen dat hij Allis, de uitverkorene, naar Camelot brengt. In een van hun stopplaatsen horen ze over de Vuurproef, een behendigheidsspel waarmee een klein fortuin te winnen is. Dat is een buitenkans, want ze hebben geen duit meer. Johan heeft geen keus en schrijft zich in. Maar is de Vuurproef wel een spel en wordt het eerlijk gespeeld? Meer dan één deelnemer belandt in de vlammenzee en dan is het Johans beurt om te springen..."http://www.stripspeciaalzaak.be/StripFacts.php#Standaard-Uitgeverij Debuut Verschijningen Personages *Johan van Horst *Allis *Malfrat de Wrange (Mogelijk) *Simon (Mogelijk) *Koos (Mogelijk) *Jezus Christus (Beeld alleen) Groepen *Johan van Horst's groep **Johan van Horst's groep (De Vuurproef) *Simons groep (Mogelijk) Dieren *Jago *Allis's paard (Mogelijk) *Johans tweede paard (Mogelijk) Locaties *Trappen *Zilverbergen (Mogelijk) (eerste/noem) Voorwerpen *Malfrat de Wranges bijl (Mogelijk) Evenementen *De Kruisiging van Jezus Christus (Beeld alleen) *De Vuurproef Andere dingen *Johan van Horst's stoppelbaardje Bronnen *253 - Het Eindeloze Eiland *Reeds verschenen in deze reeks De Rode Ridder interviewreeks door Martin Hofman *17 - De Rode Ridder interviewreeks door Martin Hofman: Dimitri Fogolin (Foto's alleen) Wetenswaardigheden *Dit is het 50ste nummer van de nieuwe reeks. **Claus Scholz had aan 43 albums gewerkt van de nieuwe reeks en 2 albums die behoren tot De Klauw Trilogie (De Zwarte Drietand en Inferno), wat neerkomt op 45 albums. Vanaf Fabio Bono's tijdperk is dit zijn 5e album, dus is dit het 50ste album van de nieuwe reeks. *Vanaf dit album heeft Marc Legendre aan 10 albums van de stripreeks gewerkt. **Hoe dan ook, de helft hiervan verscheen hier direct mee achter elkaar: Het Godsgericht en De Duivelse Poppenspeler verschenen als tweeluik, maar De Zwarte Weduwe, De Hellevliet en De Kinderrovers verschenen gescheiden van elkaar. De Uitverkorene, De Gevangene, De Hellemond, Het Eindeloze Eiland en De Vuurproef verschenen echter wel allemaal achter elkaar. *Vanaf dit album heeft Marc Legendre voor de helft van zijn Rode Ridder stripreeks carrière met zowel Claus Scholz als Fabio Bono meegewerkt. **De boeken die getekend werden door Randy Gallegos (De Vloek van Malfrat en De Gevangene van de Sultan) worden hierbij niet meegeteld, aangezien dit over de stripreeks gaat. *Jago keert terug in dit album, na absent te zijn geweest in De Hellemond en Het Eindeloze Eiland. *De Vuurproef is ook een titel uit Bessy, een stripreeks bedacht door Willy Vandersteen en getekend door Karel Verschuere. Willy Vandersteen werkte mee aan albums 1-43, 62 en 64 van De Rode Ridder stripreeks en Karel Verschuere aan albums 1-15. *Johan en Allis krijgen nieuwe kleding in dit album vanwege de koude temperaturen op de locatie waar ze zijn aangekomen. **Dit is de eerste keer dat beide Johan en Allis nieuwe kleding krijgen in De Uitverkorene cyclus. De Vuurproef (boek) *De titel is gelijk aan het boek van De Rode Ridder boekenreeks, genaamd De Vuurproef. *Dit is de eerste strip in de stripreeks die een titel officieel deelt met een boektitel. **Dit was eerder de bedoeling bij het niet uitgegeven boek De Hellemond. De strip (De Hellemond), hoe dan ook, is wel echter uitgegeven. **De Uitverkorene en De Gevangene waren gebaseerd op De Vloek van Malfrat, maar geen van de stripalbums droeg dezelfde titel als het boek. *De Vuurproef is het 55ste boek van de boekenreeks, terwijl in het in de stripreeks nummers 254 is. *De Vuurproef verscheen in 1985, terwijl dit album verschijnt in 2017, met een aantal van 32 jaar verschil ertussen. Achter de schermen *Marc Legendre had het verhaal af tussen 26 Augustus en 5 September 2016. Het is ook mogelijk dat het verhaal al eerder klaar was. *Op 12 December 2016 plaatste Fabio Bono een tekening met zijn zin: Working on the fifth plank of volume 254 of rode ridder with a very beautiful sun op Facebook. *Op 9 Januari 2017 plaatste Fabio Bono een plaat op zijn Facebook. Het is onbekend of deze tekening komt van Het Eindeloze Eiland of De Vuurproef. **De plaat die op deze dag verscheen was gebaseerd op een eerdere tekening van een album van Fabio Bono's eerdere werk genaamd De Tempelier. *Op 21 Januari 2017 verscheen op de Facebook pagina van Fabio Bono een plaat uit De Vuurproef. *Op 9 Februari 2017 verscheen op de Facebook pagina van een foto mogelijk uit De Vuurproef. RodeRidder254FabioBono.jpg|Foto van De Vuurproef DeRodeRidder253.jpg|Plaat uit De Vuurproef PaginaRodeRidder254.jpg|Een plaat uit De Vuurproef RodeRidder254foto.jpg|Een tekening uit De Vuurproef Fogo Kromo's Lab Verwijzingen en notities Categorie:De Uitverkorene cyclus Categorie:Strips